The Demon Lord and the Hero
by Kieran-Prince
Summary: The steps that Ghirahim and Link take in their relationship are long and hard. But somehow, they pull through. Taking the 100 Themes Challenge which will consist of drabbles and oneshots.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Well, as if I didn't have enough projects as it is, I've decided to add another story to my list of WIP's. My friend Hakkari and I decided to take the 100 Themes Challenge on Deviant Art and the series that we both picked is Legend of Zelda. Most, if not all, of my stories will be Ghirahim x Link. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Warning: Slight OOC, mild sexual themes**

**Theme: Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or the 100 Themes Challenge. **

He had first met the man in his dreams. He was an eccentric, evil demon who Link shouldn't be involved with. But of course, the man could care less. His white lips would graze at his face, his neck and his chest. His seductive whispers would float into his ears. His nimble tongue would tease at every part of his body.

The man called himself Demon Lord Ghirahim. The way that he purred out his name sent shivers down Link's spine. Link tried to tell himself that the shiver wasn't in pleasure. He couldn't, shouldn't, feel something towards a demon. Someone who was the enemy of the Goddess. The man was forbidden to him. He was the enemy. Zelda's enemy. His enemy.

But Link couldn't resist. The demon was too sly for him, too seductive. He knew what tone to use against Link. He knew all of Link's weak spots and exploited them well. He knew everything about the hero.

It was torture for Link. He was supposed to be searching for Zelda, not messing around with Ghirahim. He was the man, the demon, who stole Zelda away from him. He sent that tornado after them, with the intent of separating them. He was planning on doing something bad to Link and Zelda. Link tried to resist.

But Ghirahim knew how to twist his thoughts against him. He would often whisper sweet nothing to him. The demon would say that he would come and steal Link away. That the hero would live with him as his pet for all of eternity while serving under Demise. And every time that Link heard that, he would struggle and escape Ghirahim's grasp.

But that seed had been planted and now it was growing. In the innermost depths of his mind, Link could feel the urge to become what Ghirahim was slowly turning him into. But he still resisted. Although the end result was inevitable, he resisted.

Ghirahim would always slow down his actions at the same time every night. Afterwards, he would kiss and hug the hero, cooing into his ear about how he would steal him away from his bed while he was asleep. Ghirahim would then mock Link, amused by the fact that Link always tried to escape his grasp. Then, the demon would disappear from his mind, leaving a sense of emptiness behind.

Link always opened his eyes slowly after those dreams. A shiver would rack through his body before he turned his head towards the window. The sun would rise slowly, just as it always did when he woke up nowadays. That sense of emptiness would come back for a second before he pushed it right down. He shouldn't want the man. He had to resist. But he couldn't stop himself.


	2. No Way Out

**Theme: No Way Out**

Link watched in horror as the tornado ripped Zelda off of her bird. She fell towards the clouds, screaming for help. Link instinctively grabbed onto his crimson Loftwing's mane, directing the bird away from the tornado as best as he could. However, the grip of the intense winds were too much for both Link and his Loftwing to handle.

He felt his legs being pulled away from his Loftwing's body and pulled towards the tornado, leaving his hands as his only lifeline between life and death. Link gripped harder onto the crimson bird's mane, apologizing softly as he heard his bird whine in pain. He began to slowly pull himself back towards his bird, digging his fingers deeper into the feathers.

He was able to get one of his legs above his Loftwing's back when his grip was suddenly broken. He stared with wide eyes as he watched his bird get farther away from him. He fell into the tornado, twisting harshly in the funnel. His head raked in pain as his brain kept banging against the walls of his head. The rest of his body felt like a rag doll being tossed from one side of the tornado to the other.

He was eventually spit out of the tornado and sent hurling through the sky. Looking down, Link noticed that he was getting closer to the clouds below. Fear gripped his heart. There were rumors about what happened to those who fell through the clouds. It was said that there was nothing down below; that a person would just keep falling forever. He had also heard that below the clouds laid a hell unlike any other, where fire burned wildly while demons attacked their victims with sadistic pleasure.

Link's heart started to beat faster and he stuck his fingers into his mouth, calling his bird frantically. In the distance, he heard his Loftwing call out to him but he saw no sign of its crimson coat. Link whistled louder, looking around desperately. But his hopes were dashed. He was coming closer to the clouds by the second. Eventually, his body fell through the clouds and he shut his eyes. He was afraid to see what was below the clouds.

Something suddenly grabbed onto his leg. Link looked upward, but he couldn't see the person clearly due to the thickness of the of the clouds. And so, instead of struggling like his instincts told him to do, Link remained prone in the person's grip. It would be much better for him to let the person take him wherever he or she planned to take him. He felt the person start to pull him up and Link tensed his body.

A chuckle reached his ears before a sudden spinning sensation came over his mind. Nausea threatened to take over his body and Link lifted a hand to his mouth. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down his body as best as he could. The spinning grew worse and the headache that was coming over him grew in intensity.

Seconds later, the spinning stopped. His stomach was still disagreeing with his body, but at least the spinning had stopped. His mind eventually calmed down, which in turn calmed down his nausea somewhat. All of a sudden, he was dropped to the floor. Link hissed as his hip came into contact with the hard floor and he lift his head up slowly. A hand moved up to his head to try and keep the headache at bay.

Cracking his eyes open, Link noticed that he was in a room. But this wasn't just an ordinary room. No, it looked more like a chamber or a prison. He was in a circular room with no windows, doors, or vents. Looking up, Link noticed that the ceiling was high in the sky. There was no way in or out of the room.

The chuckling that he had heard earlier resumed once again and Link looked around. However, there didn't seem to be anybody in the room with him. Link placed a hand up to his head, blinking rapidly. He had probably just imagined the voice. There is no way that another person could be in the empty room without him noticing. There was nowhere for a person to even hide in the room at all.

But the chuckling increased in volume. It grew more sadistic and cruel as the seconds ticked by. The hairs on the back of Link's neck stood up and he looked around in fear. Two hands suddenly wrapped around his torso, pulling him to a hard chest. Link gasped before turning his head to look behind him.

There was a man holding onto his midsection. A shudder went through Link's body as he took in the man's appearance. He was a sickly shade of grey. The man had white hair and white lips, both of which shined slightly in the light. Purple rings were under the man's eyes, but Link doubted it was due to lack of sleep. His onyx eyes were staring deeply into Link's soul, bringing about emotions that he would rather not talk about.

"I finally caught a pet for myself. And a cute pet, at that," the man purred out.

Link flinched before struggling in the man's grasp. He wasn't completely sure what the man was talking about when he said "pet" but he wasn't about to let some weirdo take him as a servant. The man tightened his grip around Link, sticking out his tongue to lick at Link's ear slowly.

"Hmmm…you taste divine. I wonder how the rest of you tastes," Ghirahim implied in a naughty tone.

Link shook his head rapidly before doubling his efforts to escape. Somehow, the one-sided conversation suddenly turned creepy, not that it wasn't already. He tried elbowing the man, but the man's grip was too tight. The man moved impossibly closer to Link, growling into his ear.

"I love it when you struggle. It makes me want you even more," the man growled out.

Link felt tears of frustration come to his face and he bowed his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. The man behind him was literally violating him for no reason once so ever. He had never even seen the man a day in his life. But for some reason, the man saw it fit to go ahead and molest him.

The man's fingers danced across Link's skin, bringing up goosebumps in their wake. He turned Link's head to face his and he slipped his tongue inside of Link's mouth. Link quickly bit the man's tongue, sighing in relief as he was suddenly released. However, that sense of relief suddenly changed into fear when the man stalked towards him with a furious glare.

The man lifted his hand and backhanded Link hard across the face. Link fell to the ground, cradling his face. He tried to open his mouth, but he found that he couldn't. It felt as though something was broken. Tears started to cascade down his face and he shuddered when the man leaned over him.

"Listen well boy, for I will only say this once. From this day forward, I am your master. You will call me by my title, Lord Ghirahim. You will follow my every command, no matter how cruel or unusual it is. Is that understood?" the man growled out.

Link nodded his head quickly, not wanting to get on the man's bad side anymore. Ghirahim's eyes grew gentle before he gathered Link into his arms. He placed a finger to Link's cheek, instantly healing the broken bones. The child gasped in shock and tensed his body. Tears still fell from his face and he was breathing heavily.

Placing a kiss on top of Link's forehead, Ghirahim flashed Link a sly smile. "I look forward to seeing how my pet reacts to me for the rest of eternity," Ghirahim responded.

Link tensed and looked at Ghirahim in horror. He then looked around the room for some kind of escape. However, his hopes were dashed swiftly. There was no way out of the room. He was truly trapped under the man's grasp, perhaps for all of eternity.


	3. Sport

**Theme: Sport**

**Warning: mild bloodlust**

True sword fighting was an art. The way that the blade sliced through the air until the brought trails of crimson in its wake was a beauty that only the truest artist could appreciate. The structure of the sword was constructed so that the one true owner could manifest its power at full capacity. The sharpness of the blade represented the bloodlust of the owner, the desire for victory.

But for the past few decades, humans had started to get their hands on swords of their own. The foolish brutes thought of sword fighting as just some sport, some sort of game. Even their young were starting to wield swords now, passing down the disease-ridden techniques designed by those bugs. They didn't have the capacity to enjoy the true form of sword fighting that used to be performed centuries ago.

There was one who did understand the true art though. The one chosen by the Goddess seemed to possess a natural ability for sword fighting. He was just a child, not even thought about during the time when Ghirahim was at his strongest alongside his master. But the boy seemed to inherit the skills displayed by the ancient ones. And Ghirahim had to admit, it was thrilling. He had not met an opponent worthy of his attention in years, centuries even. Once his eyes connected with the child's he knew that the boy and himself were bonded. They were connected by the thread of fate that would lead them through a battle of swords.

Ghirahim teleported back to his room and took in a deep breath. He could still smell the blood of the boy on his sword. In fact, he could still spot some trails of blood flowing down the metal. He brought down his blade and licked the edge of the sword, groaning loudly as he took in the taste of the child's blood. Such a rich taste could only come from the hero.

Just thinking back to the fight brought tingles to Ghirahim's skin. He was surprised just how strong the boy was, considering he had been running around on some rock in the sky for his entire life. Not to mention, the naïve atmosphere that surrounded the boy slowed down much of his progress in the fight. Despite all that, the boy had some fight in him. Quite an admirable, if not adorable, trait to have.

Ghirahim licked at his blade again, consuming more of the boy's life energy. He could feel his bloodlust fluctuant as he continued to lick up the boy's blood. He was slowly becoming addicted to the taste of it and pretty soon, he could be craving for more. But that was quite alright, since the hero and himself were connected to each other through fate.

Yes, he would see the boy soon enough. And soon, they would engage in another battle that would make the gods jealous. They both would demonstrate how a true swordsman uses his blade in battle. After all, sword fighting is not a sport for the inexperienced. It was meant to be reserved solely for the Demon Lord and the Hero.


	4. Foreign

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited and added this story to their story alerts. **

**Theme: Foreign**

**Warning: mild sexual themes**

Link hissed in pain as Ghirahim slammed him up against the nearest wall in the temple. His head banged against the wall, causing him to cry out in pain. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm down the pain in his head. Seconds after he cracked open his eyes, lips attached to his and practically stole his breath away. A slick tongue entered his mouth and Link shuddered at the weird feeling. Fingers moved around on his chest, scratching at the rough fabric of the tunic. The nimble fingers moved lower until they were teasing at the hem of his tunic.

The kiss ended suddenly and Link took in a shuddering breath. He released it suddenly as those same lips licked the column of his neck before biting down harshly. Sharp canine teeth pierced his skin, drawing blood slowly. Link tried stifled a scream by stuffing a fist into his mouth.

Everything felt so weird to him. He had never felt something like this before in his life. Not even in his dreams had he ever thought about doing anything as forbidden as this. His body felt tight and tingly, especially below his waist. Shivers were constantly going through his body and his breath had picked up slightly.

Link shook his head as he felt the demon lift his tunic up above his head, but all that he heard in return was a chuckle. Fingers teased as his stomach, lightly scratching the skin. Small welts appeared on Link's skin and he whimpered lightly.

"Such wonderful noises you make, hero. I wonder how many more I can pull from you," the demon purred in his ear.

Link turned his head the other way, avoiding the other's gaze. He refused to give the man the satisfaction of hearing a noise from him. And so, he bit his lip tightly, not letting one sound leave his mouth.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes before smirking. It didn't matter to him if the boy tried to hide his noises. Eventually, the boy would crack and he looked forward to that moment. Those tears of shame would fall from the boy's eyes as he looked up at the ceiling for help. Of course, there was nobody else within miles of the temple. The boy was his for the plucking and Ghirahim wasn't one to avoid an opportunity like that.

Link nearly squealed as he felt Ghirahim slam his arms to the wall. Seconds later, chains cuffed him to the wall. He gasped and tried to move away only to find his feet suffering the same fate as his wrists. He snapped his head up to Ghirahim, who was licking his lips.

Ghirahim must have noticed the fear shining in Link's eyes, because he moved closer to the hero and brushed his lips against the child's ear. A soft gasp left Link's ear as he felt the demon's breath against his suddenly sensitive skin. Ghirahim chuckled softly and took the lobe of Link's pointed ear into his mouth.

"Don't fret, hero. I'll take good care of you…"


	5. Cat

**Theme: Cat**

Link shook his head quickly as Ghirahim came closer into his personal space. The hero whimpered as his back came into contact with a stone wall. He looked up, desperately looking for a ledge to climb up on. His eyes lit up as he spotted a small ledge to climb up onto. His hands shot out to grab it, only to be intercepted by Ghirahim.

"I don't think so, Link. But an admirable try," Ghirahim mocked.

Link scowled and struggled to get out of Ghirahim's grasp, but to no avail. The man slammed Link's wrist against the wall, causing a sharp pain to travel through his arm. Link grunted in pain, gritting his teeth to hold back his scream.

Why, oh why, did he have to leave his room _tonight_? Of all the nights for the demon to come to Skyloft, it had to be the night when Link had forgotten his sword and most of his items back in his room. The only thing that he had equipped was his Beetle, for some weird reason. He wasn't even carrying his Rupee bag, which always made sure to bring along with him.

Link continued to struggle under the demon's grip, only to gasp as his other wrist was caught and slammed against the wall as well. Link locked gazes with Ghirahim, who licked his lips slowly. A gleam entered the demon's eyes and he growled in appreciation, his eyes traveling up and down Link's body. The hero clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to think about what Ghirahim was planning on doing to him.

Link's ears twitched as he heard something moving towards the two of them. His eyes opened slightly and he saw something slinking around behind Ghirahim. A rough hiss filled the air before the grip on his wrists were loosened drastically.

Link snapped his head up in shock as he watched Ghirahim gritting his teeth in horror. The man had his hands behind him, trying to catch whatever was hanging off of him. A flash of navy blue caught his attention and Link's eyes widened as he saw a Remlit hanging off of Ghirahim's back. Small trails of blood were falling from the demon's back, which seemed to cause the Remlit to dig its claws deeper into Ghirahim's back.

Ghirahim eventually caught the Remlit's tail and ripped the cat from his back. Pieces of his bodysuit were caught on the cat's claws, which caused a dark look to come across the man's face. Without a moment's hesitation, Ghirahim threw the cat off of the island. Link's eyes widened before they narrowed. Weren't Remlits able to…?

Ghirahim reached around to his back and growled in outrage. His hand came back around bloody and covered in white pieces of fabric.

"That damn cat ripped my bodysuit! _My _bodysuit! That beast had better be glad that I lost my mind for a few seconds, because it would not be living a lovely life if my hands were still on it! Does it not understand how tedious it can be to replace one of these? My clothes do _not _come cheap. These are made from the finest fabric in all of the Surface. Only someone such as myself can wear something as fine as this and now it's ruined!" Ghirahim ranted, throwing his hands in the air.

Link stood by the wall in shock as he continued to watch the man rave over the damage that the Remlit had caused to him. Blinking his eyes, Link decided to take this as his opportunity to escape. He turned around slowly and grasped onto the ledge, making sure not to make a single noise. He pulled himself onto the ledge and froze as his something crunched under his foot.

Slowly, Link turned his head around only to grasp onto the spot right above his heart. Ghirahim was staring down at him in disapproval. "I must say hero, you are being quite a rude guest tonight. First, you try to leave me here all by my lonesome in the dark and now you're ignoring me when I'm talking to you."

Link raised an eyebrow, not knowing that the man had been talking to him the entire time. He yelped as the man dragged him back down to the ground. His back landed on the ground with a thud and he looked up at the man in shock. He was straddling his hips and his hands were on both sides of Link's head.

"I guess I'm going to have to show you some manners," Ghirahim sighed, flipping his hair out of his face in an exaggerated fashion.

Link gulped and looked around for something to help him escape. The Beetle in his pocket could help him, but Ghirahim would surely notice that he was reaching into his pocket. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes and he instinctively looked over. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with bright, yellow eyes.

The Remlit from before was flying back towards the spot right behind Ghirahim. The cat hissed before he reattached itself onto Ghirahim's back. The man cursed again, instantly catching the cat by its tail. He scowled and tightened his grip on the cat's tail. The feline whimpered in pain, its ears flattening on its head.

"This time, I won't be so merciful to you, you lowly beast," Ghirahim growled before standing up.

Link jumped up watching as Ghirahim summoned his sword. The man was still holding onto the cat's tail with one hand while his other was occupied by his black saber. Link's eyes widened as he saw a flash of murderous intent appear in Ghirahim's eyes.

Looking around fast, Link noticed another Remlit running towards him in anger. Deciding to take his chances of his plan possibly failing, Link picked up the cat, keeping it at arm's length from his body. The cat scratched at his arms, causing him to hiss in pain. He jogged towards Ghirahim and, without another thought, threw the cat right at Ghirahim's face.

Ghirahim screamed in horror as the cat started to claw at his face and hair. The man instantly dropped the Remlit in his hand, who fell to the ground and started biting at the man's leg. Ghirahim tripped over his feet, falling to the ground in a heap. The cats continued to claw at his face and body. Link saw strands of the man's bodysuit and clothing fly into the air.

Taking this as another chance to escape, Link ran off back towards the Knight's Academy where his sword was resting next to his bedside. In the distance, the sound of hissing and outraged screams could be heard.

**A/N: I just couldn't resist doing this to Ghirahim. XD**


	6. Childhood

**Theme: Childhood**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

"Ghira! Ghira, look what I found!" Link shouted as ran towards his best friend.

Ghirahim turned towards the little boy and smiled brightly as Link gave him a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal was extremely fluffy and it looked really familiar. In fact, it looked exactly like Mia, Gaepora's cat. He took the cat in hand and ruffled Link's hair. Link whined deep in his throat before blushing up at Ghirahim.

"Thank you Link. It's really wonderful," Ghirahim said sweetly.

Link grinned before crawling up into his friend's lap. He hugged Ghirahim tightly, laying his head on the teenager's chest. He loved his friend so much. He was nice to him and treated him like one of the bigger kids, unlike most of the others in the town. Although the entire town didn't trust Ghira, he didn't see what the big deal was. His friend was nice and awesome.

The sound of Ghirahim's heart echoed in his ears and Link felt comfort from the sound. The rhythmic beat cause him to become sleepy as the minutes. His eyes fluttered closed and a few seconds later, the young boy was drifting off to sleep.

Ghirahim curled a hand around Link and rubbed the boy's head softly. A sigh left his mouth before he looked up in the sky. Dark clouds were starting to set in and Ghirahim had a bad feeling start to settle in his heart.

"It's pathetic how you continue to look after the boy."

Ghirahim winced but didn't look behind him. He was already aware of who was talking to him. Gritting his teeth, Ghirahim looked at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps I don't care what you think," Ghirahim snapped.

A rough hand grabbed at his hair and _pulled hard_. Ghirahim hissed loudly before glaring at the older man in hatred. Demise just frowned at him before pulling the teen's hair even harder. This time, a whine left Ghirahim's mouth, which brought a smirk to Demise's.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Demise asked.

Ghirahim bit his tongue and Demise narrowed his eyes. The boy was being awfully daring. But that was no concern to him; he would show the boy that he was meant to stay in his place. His hands tightened around Ghirahim's hair, giving out his warning.

"Watch you mouth boy, or I'll show that child in your lap why you're never around at night," Demise growled.

Ghirahim froze in horror before he shuddered. A feeling of disgust went through his body before he shut his eyes. He muttered under his breath and Demise smirked. Leaning down towards Ghirahim, Demise gave the teen a dark chuckle.

"I don't think I quite heard that. Would you say that again?" Demise asked in mock-sweetness.

Ghirahim gritted his teeth but choked out, "I said, I'm sorry…._Master_."

Demise released his grip on Ghirahim's hair and patted the teen on his head. "That's what I thought. Now, there's a job that needs to be done. I expect you at the entrance of the village in ten minutes, no later."

Ghirahim nodded his head stiffly and he heard Demise leaving. As soon as the man was far away from him, Ghirahim let out a breath in relief. He looked back down at Link and frowned.

What had he gotten himself into? A few months ago, working for Demise had just been a way to get some exrea money. But now, it was starting to get out of hand. And if he didn't gain control of the situation quickly, then he would put Link into danger.

Ghirahim winced at the thought. He could barely stomach all of the times that he had had his friend in danger's reach. One of these days, Demise would grow tired of Ghirahim's _services_ and move on to another. And Ghirahim had the sinking impression that Demise would end up choosing Link.

Tightening his jaw, Ghirahim stood up. While his childhood had been robbed by the older man, he refused to let that monster get his hands on Link. His friend was his and his alone. Nobody else was allowed to touch him at all. Ghirahim contemplated the situation as he continued to walk towards the Knight's Academy.

* * *

**A/N: I actually have no idea how Demise acts since I haven't reached the ending of Skyward Sword yet. But, he seems like the kind of person who would be ruthless, even to a child. **

**And yes, I know that Ghirahim is EXTREMELY OOC in this chapter. **


	7. Playing the Melody

**Theme: Playing the Melody**

**Warning: slight AU**

Link instinctively shut his eyes as his fingers strummed the strings on the harp. The Song of the Hero floated through the air around him, being a sense of peace to him. And after the day that he had went through, he deserved some relaxation.

So far, his day had been extremely stressful. First, he had run into a village of Bokoblins who never seemed to run out of reinforcements. Then, he had missed seeing Zelda _again_. Not to mention, he had gotten into another stressful fight with a dungeon boss which almost got him killed. By now, he just wanted to go and fall asleep somewhere. And as much as he would love nothing more than to just go back to Skyloft and hide out in his room for a week or two, he couldn't afford to do something like that right now. Therefore, he had to deal with just relaxing in Faron Woods while playing the harp.

Link stopped mid-strum when he heard shuffling from behind him. He placed his harp on the rock that he was sitting on and quickly turned around, brandishing his sword. His eyes grew wide before they narrowed dangerously.

Ghirahim was leaning against one of the tree trunks with his arms crossed. A smirk was spreading on his face while his eyes were glimmering brightly.

"Oh, don't mind me, Link. Continue playing," Ghirahim said with his smirk still on his face.

Link just narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Ghirahim. He moved his sword so that it was pointing right towards the demon lord. Ghirahim just huffed and snapped his fingers, vanishing Link's sword in a manner of seconds. The hero looked at his empty hand in shock before he snapped his head back towards Ghirahim, who was now holding his sword. He noticed that the handle was glowing brightly, signaling that Fi was trying to contact him. However, there was no way for him to reach her at all.

"Hmm, I never tire of looking at the beauty of this sword. It's too bad that it reeks of the Goddess's scent," Ghirahim thought out loud.

Link tensed his body as Ghirahim pointed the sword right at him. He prepared himself for the moment when Ghirahim would throw the blade at his body but it never seem to come. Ghirahim just smirked at him before stabbing the sword deep into the earth. He lodged it so deep that Link swore that he could hear the sound of it striking some sort of stone. Link winced at the sound and silently hoped that his sword wasn't damaged in anyway.

"Now, I believe that I was listening to your harp," Ghirahim mused sweetly.

Link growled but turned back towards the harp. He really didn't have any choice but to continue playing, else it would get him injured or worse. Picking it up, he picked up where he left off in the song. However, he soon heard Ghirahim huffed before the demon walked towards him.

"No no no. You're playing it completely wrong! Play it as you were a few minutes ago," Ghirahim demanded.

Link furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He wasn't sure what the man was talking about. He wasn't playing any different than he had before he saw Ghirahim. He was still playing the same song at the same tone. So, what was the man talking about?

Ghirahim huffed in annoyance before moving his hands down to where Link's were. "Your body is completely tense, it completely ruins the soft tunes of the instrument. Play it like this."

Ghirahim curled his fingers around Link's hand, moving the hero's hands slowly. The soft sounds of the song that he had been playing prior floated around them, this time more fluid. Link raised his eyebrows in surprise as he noticed the vague difference. The song did sound somewhat different than it had a few seconds ago.

Link could feel his eyes start to flutter shut as the song flowed through his body. Everything around him seemed to disappear. All that was left was the melody of the harp and his own fingers strumming at the instrument.

A soft chuckle reached his ears and Link stopped playing suddenly. His eyes snapped open and he quickly turned around. Ghirahim was smirking at him, which caused Link to scowl. He ripped himself from the demon's grasp, frowning even deeper as Ghirahim continued to smirk at him in arrogance.

"Now, wasn't that much better, _Link_?" Ghirahim purred.

Link groaned and rolled his eyes. The man was so infuriating! Putting his harp in his pouch, Link gave the demon one last glare before walked towards the closest bird statue. He walked past the spot where he sword was in the ground and pulled it out with little difficulty before practically running towards the bird statue. He used the statue's powers to call a fierce wind, which blew him upward.

Ghirahim watched as the hero disappeared into the sky. His smirk grew impossibly large on his face as he remembered the peaceful expression that had been on the boy's face a few minutes prior. Oh, the boy was interesting. He knew had made the right choice when he picked the boy to be his. Now, it would only be a matter of time before he came and swept the child off of his feet and into his arms.


	8. Magic

**A/N: Anyone who is currently following these drabbles, there is an announcement concerning my update speed. I will not be updating as much as I have been due to school (more information in my profile). But I will try to keep updating as best as I can. **

**Theme: Magic**

**Warning: mild sexual themes, AU**

* * *

"Are you aware of the full advantages of magic, Sky child?" Ghirahim asked Link in a seductive tone.

Link looked up at his lover and blinked. A cautious expression came across his face as he stared at Ghirahim. That cautiousness escalated to suspicion when he saw the smirk that came across Ghirahim's face. Link stood up and got ready to leave the room when his wrist was suddenly caught. He gasped as he was slammed up against the wall, shutting his eyes in response.

Link shivered when he felt Ghirahim's breath brushing against his face. He opened his eyes slowly and blushed as saw the lust shining in the man's eyes. Ghirahim was still smirking at him, almost condescendingly. Of course, condescendence was Ghirahim's entire personality. Not including his flamboyant and his sadistic attitude, of course.

Link was shaken out of his thoughts when Ghirahim's hand gripped his face. "I believe I asked you a question, Sky child," Ghirahim growled and Link would never admit that the man's voice caused something inside of him to tighten slightly.

Link swallowed and slowly shook his head. Ghirahim's eyes widened in anticipation and a sly smile worked its way onto his face. Warning bells went off in Link's mind and he started to struggle in Ghirahim's grip. The demon clicked his tongue in disappointment before moving both of his wrists above his head.

A tingle went through his body before Ghirahim stepped away. Link blinked and tried to move his wrists away from the wall, only to find himself stuck. The hero's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he looked up. Both of his wrists were tied in what looked to be diamond handcuffs.

"It's such a shame that you aren't aware of the full uses to magic, Sky child. After all, it can be used in all kinds of..._liberating ways_," Ghirahim purred before snapping his fingers.

Link flinched when he saw several diamonds appeared in front of him. They were just floating around in mid-air, not really threatening in any way. Link blinked slowly and began to pull at the makeshift handcuffs around his wrists when the diamonds suddenly started moving towards him. The hero cursed and pulled even harder. He saw the diamonds closing in on his body. He struggled for a few more minutes before he slumped in defeat.

Link closed his eyes and prepared himself of the onslaught of pain that he was expecting to happen. However, instead of flinching in pain, he flinched in shock when the diamonds touched him. The diamonds grazed at his chest softly, causing him to snap his eyes open.

The diamonds were hovering over his body, giving off small waves of energy into his body. Some of the diamonds started to slice at his tunic, causing his clothing to fall to the floor in scraps. Once his tunic was completely demolished, the diamonds redoubled their efforts. Link watched as the diamonds around him continued to caress his body, whimpering softly every so often. He shivered as he felt Ghirahim's magic start to wash over his body. A mewl left his mouth before he tilted his head back.

Ghirahim just chuckled at the display and snapped his fingers, materializing a chair. He took a seat and crossed his legs. A smirk came across his face as he watched the child come apart under the effects of his magic. He couldn't wait to show the child the enjoyment of magic.


	9. Smile

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or their story alerts. **

**Theme: Smile**

* * *

The Skychild's smile was rare. While the child did grace his Goddess with a small smile every once and a while, there weren't any other times where Ghirahim could honesty say that he had seen the child smile. The boy was a true warrior, never losing face in battle. And Ghirahim had to admit, it was quite disheartening.

He gave the child generous amounts of kindness. He showered him with plenty of attention and even went as far as to share parts of his day with the child. The least that he could do was just crack a small smile for the demon lord. After all, Ghirahim graced that child with his perfect smile every time that they met. Albeit, that smile was often sadistic, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Ghirahim clasped his hands together loudly, causing a loud clap to ring through Faron Woods. Just thinking about the child gave him the sudden urge to seek him out. But not due to his attraction for the child's blood or for the sake of reviving his master. No, he wouldn't even reveal himself to the child. He would just watch the Skychild and look for that one smile.

Yes, that sounded like a brilliant plan! He could remain hidden from the child's view and just observe him. The child was sure to smile when he was in his familiar surroundings.

* * *

Ghirahim was not one to smile. Sure, he would smirk and smile mockingly or sadistically, but the demon would never give a true smile. It was as if Ghirahim was unaware what it meant to smile in pure happiness.

Link didn't even think that Ghirahim was ever happy with his life. After all, the demon was stuck trying to revive his master for Goddess knows what. If the demon was particularly happy about his predicament, wouldn't he smile more?

Link groaned and slumped further into his bed. What was he doing even thinking about Ghirahim in the first place? He had just been sitting around in his room when he felt the sudden urge to think about the demon. Then he started thinking about why the man never smiled. Where had that urge even came from? He raked his mind for the answer, but he came up blank.

He brought a hand went up to his face. He needed to get his mind off of the demon. Perhaps flying around Skyloft would do the trick. He had been meaning to take his Loftwing out for some exercise, since he had been pretty idle on the island for the past three days.

Nodding his head in finality, Link got out of his bed and grabbed his sword. He just needed a short flight to get his mind off of the demon.

* * *

**A/N: I had actually been thinking about doing one of these drabbles like this. And I'm pretty happy with the result. **


	10. Food

**Theme: Food**

**Warning: Absolute craziness, AU, a touch of OOC if you squint**

* * *

Link looked down at his plate in barely-contained disgust. Ghirahim had been placed in charge of dinner for the night and the man had just finished dinner. Ghirahim had served him a plate of dinner and was currently standing over Link, fully expecting him to eat. But whatever was on Link's plate was _not_ what he was expecting to eat for dinner. In fact, he wasn't even sure if what was in front of him was _edible_. Link blinked his eyes shut, hoping that the blob of what was considered his dinner was gone. However, upon opening his eyes, Link found himself still staring at dinner. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked down at his plate.

He swore his dinner just moved a couple centimeters.

"What are you waiting for, the apocalypse? Eat your dinner Link," Ghirahim said.

Link raised an eyebrow before looking up at Ghirahim. "And what exactly _is_ dinner?"

"Chicken casserole. What else would it be?" Ghirahim asked Link sarcastically.

Link coughed and looked back down to his dinner. It certainly had that coloring of casserole, but that was about it. All it looked like was a dried blob of vomit with chunks of meat in it. He looked back up at Ghirahim, who had his hands on his waist. Link hesitantly picked up his fork and poked at his dinner. The blob shuddered suddenly and he jumped away in fright. A few seconds later, the casserole collapsed onto his plate, almost in the shape of a pancake.

Pointing an accusative finger at his "dinner", Link exclaimed, "That is not casserole! I'm not even sure if that thing is even fully dead!"

Ghirahim scoffed and moved up beside Link. "Stop being a drama queen, child. This food is a masterpiece and you should be grateful that I've taken the time to make you dinner."

"Grateful for what? Having you kill me with this mess you call food?" Link snapped.

Ghirahim growled and pick up Link's fork. "You are overreaching. This tastes just fine," Ghirahim said before stabbing the casserole.

He picked up a small piece of what appeared to be meat and stuffed it into his mouth. The man chewed the meat for a couple of seconds and raised an eyebrow at Link. He appeared just fine, even having the nerve to smirk at Link, until he slowly stopped chewing. Link watched as Ghirahim's face started to get a green tint.

Raising an eyebrow, Link started chuckling. "What's wrong Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. However, the more seconds that passed, the greener that the man's face became. Link could see his lover start to shake before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Ghirahim ran out of the room towards the bathroom, his footsteps echoing through the hall.

"I guess that I should order out, huh?" Link shouted from down the hall.

The sound of retching was his only answer.

* * *

**A/N: As much as I love Ghirahim, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who could cook. And while I could have just had this drabble center around Link's cooking (cause I can imagine him cooking), let's face it: I wouldn't have been as funny XD**


	11. 67

**Theme: 67%**

* * *

"Master, there is a 67% chance that you have feelings for Ghirahim," Fi reported once they exited Lanayru Desert.

Link stumbled and turned around abruptly. His eyes were wide in shock and horror was written across his face as he looked at Fi. Had she just implied that he…? She couldn't have. His ears had to have been clogged up due to all the sand in the desert. Or, it could be a joke. Fi could be playing some trick on him. Then again, Fi wasn't the type of being to joke around, period.

While Link was thinking about what Fi had said, she continued to talk. "I have a course of action that I believe will be the best in handling this situation. Would you like to hear it?" Fi asked.

Link, who was still frozen in shock, just stared at Fi. He blinked his eyes before slowly backing away from Fi. There had to be some way to get away from what she was planning. Someway away from her implications. Fi just followed his movements with her blank eyes, which caused Link to back further away. However, Fi followed his movement, floating towards him until they were a few feet away.

"Master, I sense feelings of anxiety coming from you. My observations have led me to believe that this anxiety is due to your feelings being revealed," Fi said monotonously.

Link blushed brightly and bowed his head in embarrassment. He had hidden those feelings for so long now that it was awkward to even think about it. The moment that he realized what he was feeling, he pushed those feelings down deep so that he wouldn't even have to think about it. He hadn't even expected anybody to notice his attraction, especially not Fi. Although, they had been traveling for a little over three months now. So, it made sense that she would be able to figure out his crush towards the Demon Lord since she knew almost everything about him.

Scratching his head in uncertainty, Link looked towards Fi. She was just staring back at him, more than likely waiting to hear his answer. Sighing in defeat, Link waved his hand, signaling Fi to go ahead and talk.

Nodding her head in understanding, Fi said, "It has come to my understanding that you possess an attraction towards Ghirahim. Based on his actions towards you, I would recommend reversing the situation as to surprise him."

Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't really sure what Fi meant by that. Reversing the situation on Ghirahim would be like trying to track down Zelda right now. There was no way that he could do that, considering the steps that he would have to go through. Heck, he wasn't even 100% sure what FI was even implying anymore. Wringing his hands together, Link looked back at Fi for a deeper explanation.

"I sense your confusion, Master Link. Allow me to delve deeper into the matter. Ghirahim often takes advantage of the situation by entering what you humans call 'personal space'. I would recommend reversing the roles so that you are asserting your position over Ghirahim, demonstrating to the demon that you are able to dominate over a situation, so to speak," Fi explained.

Link stared at Fi in shock before a blush started to come to his cheeks. He couldn't do that! He wasn't like Ghirahim at all! The demon didn't have a sense of personal space once so ever. And getting the Ghirahim's face would only encourage him to do the same to him. In the long run, it really didn't work out for him.

...Then again, he did have to admit that Fi's idea did sound promising. There was a chance that he could show Ghirahim that he meant business and that he was able to beat him at his own game. The plan was unlikely to work, but he should probably give it a try anyway. After all, what was the worse that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: Oh Link, if only you knew what the worst would entail. I'm thinking about making a part two to this moment. I'll have to search through my list of words to see if any sound good to intertwine into this moment. I hope you all enjoyed. :D**


	12. Waiting

**A/N: This is a continuation to the theme 67% (last chapter). **

**Theme: Waiting**

**Last chapter:**

_There was a chance that he could Ghirahim that he meant business and that he was able to beat him at his own game. The plan was unlikely to work, but he should give it a try anyway. After all, what was the worse that could happen?_

* * *

If there was one word that perfectly described Ghirahim, it would be patient.

Oh yes, there were other words that would describe the Demon Lord as well, such as fabulous and deadly. But patient would be the perfect word to describe him at the moment. After all, one would have to be patient when waiting for a certain hero of the Goddess to become aware of the situation.

Ghirahim's efforts at gaining the Skychild's attention had become extremely disheartening. One would think that the hero would get the hint by now that Ghirahim was trying to seduce him. But perhaps being stuck at high altitudes for an extended period of time made the Skychild incredibly dense.

Ghirahim knew that the Skychild's messenger was aware of the situation. What was her name again? Fe? Fi? Oh well, it didn't exactly matter right now. She seemed to be aware of the tension between the both of them, even going as far as to give the Demon Lord a smug glance. That wench knew _exactly_ what was going on. She just chose not to say anything to her master.

But his anger wasn't directed towards the spirit. No, he was more annoyed with the Skychild. More specifically, Link's thick mind. There were only so many times that the demon would lower himself to blatantly stating his desires before it got old. He was a demon of high class and shouting out his emotions like some barbarian was absolutely unheard of. He had an image to keep up, after all.

Ghirahim moved his hand up to his face, brushing his damp hair out of his face. A groan of disgust left his mouth before he snapped his fingers. Seconds later, the sweat that had settled in his hair was gone, only to be replaced a few seconds later. The Fire Sanctuary was absolutely uncomfortable for him and it didn't help that he was wearing a cape and a bodysuit. The heat was outrageous, almost making it hard for him to move and breath without being covered in his own bodily fluids.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue and wiped his forehead of the sweat collecting there. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he was waiting for a certain dense Skychild to hurry up and meet him in the temple. Goddess, the child was extremely slow. With that spirit locked in his sword, the child should have been in the room by now. Wasn't she supposed to lead him where he was supposed to go?

A growl left Ghirahim's mouth. Nobody kept the Demon Lord waiting, especially not a Goddess serving knight. Ghirahim's hands starting shaking, but he took deep breaths to calm himself down. He shouldn't let himself get so angry so quickly. After all, the Sanctuary was must more challenging than most of the other temples that the hero had completed. This was where he needed to make use of his patience.

The demon lifted his head up when he heard the sound of the large door opening from up ahead. A smirk came to his face and he straightened his appearance. If he was going to do this, there was no way that he would look less than presentable.

Seconds later, Link ran through the large door. Ghirahim's eyes were immediately drawn to the red flush covering the child's cheeks. He had to admit, the coloring was quite appealing on the hero's cheeks. Although, he could do without the sweat covering the hero's face.

Their eyes connected and for a second, the two of them froze. Then, the red flush on Link's cheeks spread farther until it was covering most of his face and his neck. Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Perhaps his attempts hadn't been done for nothing after all.

* * *

**A/N: There will be a couple other times when I continue one drabble/oneshot in another prompt (or in this case, switch points of view and still discuss the same subject). **


	13. Seeking Solace

**A/N: One of my harder exams is out of the way, meaning that my update speed should be increasing slightly. But I won't really get back into updating as much as I did before until around June. But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about this story. :D**

**Theme: Seeking Solace**

**Warning; AU, mild OOC**

* * *

Link blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry, especially in front of the Zelda. However, the tightening of his throat and the way that his body was trembling didn't help matters. He just ended up feeling worse. So, he just blinked his eyes and moved a hand up to cover his face.

Both Link and Zelda were standing in front of Ghirahim's grave. Well, a makeshift grave, since the demon lord had been killed in the past and they couldn't exactly access the area where he died. There was a small pile of white and red flowers that Link had found growing in Faron Woods as well as a small piece of the Demon Lord's cape that had mysteriously ended up on top of his desk back on Skyloft- something he would rather not dwell on.

Link could feel his lips start to tremble as he held back his tears. However, one stray tear left his eyes and he found his hand too slow to wipe it away. After a while, more tears started to fall until he was sobbing quietly.

Beside him, Zelda was fiddling with her hands nervously. She honestly wasn't comfortable with holding a funeral of sorts for Ghirahim, since the demon had tried to sacrifice her to revive Demise. But deep inside, she could feel the presence of the Goddess calling out to her, telling her to support Link's wishes. If this was what Link needed in order to move on, then she would do anything.

Link kneeled down to where the flowers were and clasped his hands together. His eyes fell shut and he took in a deep breath. Then, he started praying. But not to the Goddess. No, he prayed to Ghirahim. Although, he wasn't sure if he could classify it as _praying_. It was more like trying to quell his guilt away by apologizing.

"_Ghirahim? Can you hear me?" _Link prayed silently.

The hero remained still for a few seconds before he felt something cold slip by him. The air around him dropped a couple of degrees and he felt a small breeze comb through his hair. Snapping his eyes open, Link came face to face with Ghirahim.

The demon looked much more ethereal than he had remembered. But it probably had something to do with the fact that he was dead. Ghirahim looked exactly the same before they had their last battle. Biting his lip, Link slowly moved up to his feet. He reached out and tried to grab at the demon, only to be disappointed when his hand met thin air.

"_Is that really you?"_ Link asked mentally.

Ghirahim gave him a small smirk and tilted his head up. His eyes were gleaming in the light, similar to how they had months prior to his death. A burst of happiness went through Link's stomach before it was quickly replaced by relief. He was relieved that the demon was alright. Although his state left much to be desired, it was better than nothing.

"_I must say Skychild, I never imagined that you would be the one to put me to rest,"_ Ghirahim stated softly.

Link gave the demon a smile and nodded his head. This needed to be done in order for the both of them to be at peace. He looked back towards Zelda, who had been watching the entire scene silently. She slowly walked towards both males until she was beside Link. Grabbing her friend's hand, she bowed her head and started chanting under her breath.

Tears started to leave Link's eyes again as he saw a bright light start to appear behind Ghirahim. The demon looked over his shoulder before chuckling at the irony.

"_I'm being sent off to the afterlife by the very beings that killed me. Goddess, you sure love irony, don't you?" _Ghirahim asked to himself.

Link smiled at Ghirahim and waved the demon off. Ghirahim turned around and walked towards the light. He suddenly stopped and turned towards Link with a smirk on his face.

"_I had better be remembered Skychild, else there be consequences," _Ghirahim threatened.

Ghirahim walked through the wall of light in front of him and he disappeared without a trace. Link and Zelda just stood in the spot in front of Ghirahim's grave, their thoughts revolving around a certain demon lord.

* * *

**A/N: This may just be me, but I can't imagine Link being able to murder Ghirahim without a small bit of guilt staying behind in his heart (but that's just my inner fangirl speaking right now). **


	14. Innocence

**Theme: Innocence**

* * *

Link gasped as he watched a black tornado surround Ghirahim. Looking closely, it looked as thought the tornado was made up of black diamonds. The demon was roaring loudly, causing the entire ground to shake dangerously. Then, a bright glow emerged from underneath them and Link looked down in surprise. The ground around them was glowing bright orange and yellow, the colors in the shape of diamonds. Which really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it had.

A wave of raw power washed over Link and he shuddered. Something told him that the battle with Ghirahim wasn't going to be the same as the others. Narrowing his eyes, Link gripped his sword tightly and lifted it up slightly. No matter how strong Ghirahim became, he wouldn't let the demon get control over Zelda if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Link flinched as he heard a loud shout come from the black tornado. Seconds later, the black diamonds dissipated into the sky, leaving Ghirahim behind. Or, what appeared to be Ghirahim. Link's eyes widened as he took in the condition of Ghirahim's body and everything went silent around him.

…

Was Ghirahim…naked?

Link shook his head rapidly and closed his eyes. No, he must have made a mistake. Ghirahim always wore his bodysuit, even when battling. He wouldn't dare strip himself down for the world to see. The hero rubbed his eyes, making sure that nothing was wrong with his eyesight.

Opening his eyes slowly, Link looked at Ghirahim again only to duck his head down. A blush started to appear on his cheeks, spreading across his face. The demon's body was burned into his memory, giving his poor innocent mind no rest. Ghirahim's body didn't even have the decency to leave anything to the imagination!

He was naked. Oh Goddess, Ghirahim was _naked!_ Why wasn't he wearing any clothes? What was the point of that?

Link shivered as his thoughts started to revolve around the Ghirahim's body. He gulped and slowly opened his eyes that he never noticed had closed. He kept his eyes trained right at the ground, his blush still present on his face. Another shiver went through his body as Ghirahim's sadistic laughter reached his ears.

"What's wrong Link? Are you starting to realize how completely hopeless is becoming?" Ghirahim asked mockingly.

Link could feel Ghirahim's eyes on his body, but he resisted the urge to look up. However, his mind was starting to war against his body. A part of him wanted to look up, but another part of him demanded that he keep his head down. He tensed when he heard Ghirahim start to walk towards him.

The hero kept his gaze down as Ghirahim drew closer. A few seconds later, the demon's smooth, chocolate-shaded legs came into link's eyesight. His breath hitched softly and he took two steps back. However, Ghirahim's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his neck. The demon's fingers slipped into his hair and caressed the scalp before grabbing a large clump of hair. Then, without any remorse, Ghirahim pulled Link's hair roughly.

Link hissed as his hair was pulled roughly and he looked right into Ghirahim's eyes. Although the demon's eyes were pure whit , it still felt as though they were staring right at each other. Well that, and he still felt the sense of violation from the demon's eyes.

Ghirahim let out a curious sound before narrowing his eye. "What's wrong with you, Skychild?"

Link gulped and lowered his gaze, which turned out to be a bad idea since his eyes were now locked on the demon's chest. The blush on his cheeks intensified and he felt his stomach start to twist up into knots. He cursed mentally and moved his gaze away. However, he continued to dig a hole for himself when he gaze started to trail down to the lump in-between Ghirahim's legs.

Link found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move his eyes away. His stomach was twisting up even more, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. Despite that, his eyes didn't seem to understand how dire it was that he moved his gaze away. He cringed as he heard Ghirahim's chuckle.

"Oh, so the chosen hero is fascinated with my body, is he?" Ghirahim taunted.

The blush on Link's face seemed to spread even further on his face and neck. He finally tore his eyes away from Ghirahim's groin, only for them to lock onto the demon's legs.

"_They sure are smooth. Really long too-. NO! Bad thoughts, BAD!" _Link thought to himself.

Why was he thinking about Ghirahim's body. It wasn't as if he had never seen a…groin before. Heck, he's seen both Pipit and Fledge naked. But for some reason, this situation was much more different and it wasn't because Ghirahim was his enemy. As the chosen hero, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about such dirty subjects. He was meant to be as pure as Zelda, both in body and mind. He wasn't even aware that he could think about such things.

Ghirahim laughed at Link's awkwardness. The Skychild was really innocent, so much that it nearly turned him off. Of course, the thought of defiling the hero's mind with dirty thoughts was very appealing.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't get this moment out of my mind when I got to the final battles. My mind just went down the gutter and beyond when I saw Ghirahim's final form and I solely believe that there was NO way that Link could have kept a straight face through the battle. **


	15. Fairy Tale

**A/N: I think this is the first theme where Link isn't the main character. He is a character, but the limelight isn't really focused on him this time (it will make more sense later on). But I really enjoyed this theme. I felt as though I could really go crazy with this theme. So, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Warning: AU, mild OOC, loosely based off of Snow White, which I consider a fairy tale.**

**Theme: Fairy Tale**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Snow White. Disney has that honor. **

* * *

"Only true love's kiss will revive Link from his sleep," Pipit recited in sadness.

Fledge whimpered and shuffled close to his unconscious friend. "But where will we find his true love?"

All of Link's friends mumbled to themselves, trying to think of a solution. The mumbling soon escalated to loud talking until it resulted to screaming. The screaming led to fighting, ranging from screaming matches to fist fighting. The entire crowd of teenagers couldn't be contained at all and Pipit was left staring at everyone in shock and horror.

Fledge placed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the loud sounds. He whimpered softly before he fell to his knees. Beside him, Groose watched the young boy in worry. He was aware of Fledge's aversion to violence and he would admit quietly that it made him worry. The boy's figure was trembling dangerously, but nobody but Groose seemed to notice. Groose looked up at Link's friends in disgust. Why were the children so immature?

Growling loudly, Groose finally snapped at the crowd of shouting teenagers. "Will you all _shut up!_"

Everyone went quiet, looking at Groose in shock. Fledge's whimpering was still soft, but now all of Link's friends heard it. A feeling of guilt descended around the forest, focused mainly around the crowd of teenagers. Pipit looked around and noticed that everyone had the same expression of guilt on their faces. The boy sighed and bowed his head. So this is what life was like without Link.

"Guys, we shouldn't be screaming at each other right now. We need to be thinking of away to help Link, not on ways to kill each other," Pipit said.

Everyone started mumbling to themselves again. One person would look to the person next to them, only to be met with an unsure glance. Nobody seemed to sure about how to help their friend. Pipit gazed over to Groose and Fledge, who were huddled together on the ground. The former seemed to be comforting the latter as best as he could.

Pipit heard someone walk up behind him and he spared a glance over his shoulder. Karane was frowning slightly, seeming unsure about the situation. Pipit placed a hand over her's and gave her a smile of encouragement. Karane smiled back at him gratefully before turning to the other elves.

"What about the Guardians of the forest? Wouldn't they know who Link's true love is?" Karane asked.

Humming softly, Pipit slowly nodded his head. "Yeah…they probably would know," Pipit trailed off.

Pipit whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys! I think I may have a plan…"

* * *

Fledge whimpered when he heard the sound of animals growling. He did not like the forest at all, especially the dangerous creatures residing in the woods. Groose threw his arm over the younger boy's shoulders, silently comforting him. Pipit paid no mind to his friends, his full attention focused at the large building up ahead.

In the near distance, a black castle loomed dangerously. The castle was the home of the Demon Lord Ghirahim, who was one of the three Guardians of the forest- the other two being Zelda and Faron. The demon was in control of the darkness that fell over the forest at night as well ads the monsters that roamed during that time. And as Pipit, Fledge, and Groose drew closer to the castle, all of their hearts were beating faster. The evil presence of the area affected them in ways that were not pleasant.

A loud screech pierced the air and Fledge jumped. But nobody was paying him any attention. Instead, all of their attention was focused on the castle in front of them. Pipit gulped loudly, the intimidation of the castle weighing down on his body. He open his mouth to shout out to whoever was on the other side of the large drawbridge when a low rumbling shook the ground.

The large drawbridge on the castle shook harshly before steadily falling down. It crashed against the ground, causing Pipit, Fledge, and Groose to stumble before they all lifted their heads. On the other side of the drawbridge was a man dressed in extravagant clothing. He has pure white hair, which was framed in a peculiar fashion against his grey face. A blood-red cloak was wrapped around his body, barely hiding the white bodysuit that the man wore.

But despite the man's strange clothing, his posture demanded respect. He stood as though he was royalty, his head tilted high. Pipit looked over to Groose and Fledge, silently asking them what they should do. Fledge scooted closer to Groose, trembling slightly. Groose gave Pipit a look of apology before wrapping his arms around Fledge.

Pipit sighed before looking towards the man. "I guess I'm doing this by myself," Pipit muttered to himself.

"I would guess so."

Pipit jumped and turned around in shock. The man was now standing behind him, his eyes gleaming brightly. His white lips were pulled up in a sickly smirk. Pipit stumbled away from the man, crashing into Groose and Fledge. Groose released Fledge from his grip and stepped forward. He spread his arms out, making sure that the man didn't touch Fledge or Pipit.

Ghirahim laughed loudly at the display. "You little elves are so adorable, thinking that standing in front of your friends will keep me from them," the demon mocked.

Groose growled before snapping. "Shut the hell up! We have no time for flamboyant jokers like you! Just take up to the Guardian of this castle!"

The air suddenly grew cold. Pipit sucked in a sharp breath as the man's eyes grew cold. The three elves backed away as the man started walking towards them, his hand lifted into the air. The demon sneered at Groose in disgust before snapping his fingers.

Groose froze in fear when he felt something off. Opening his mouth, his eyes grew wide when he found that he couldn't breathe. His heart was starting to thump rapidly in his heart as he opened and closed his mouth in a desperate attempt to get a gulp of air. Pipit and Fledge watched in horror as their friend's face slowly turned blue. Groose's eyes started to roll to the back of his head and he lost his balance. Fledge jumped forward, catching Groose in his arms as the larger elf fell into his arms. He could feel the twitches racking themselves in Groose's body. Crying out in horror, Fledge clutched the older elf closer to his chest.

Pipit watched the display in outrage. "Release him from whatever spell you've placed on him, you monster!" Pipit snarled.

Ghirahim smirked at the elf's brave front. Of course, he didn't have to listen to the boy. He could easily overpower all three of them without using even a tenth of his power, but he wanted to play around with his prey.

"Very well. I am, after all, a _gracious_ guest," Ghirahim said slyly before releasing the spell from over the bigger elf.

Pipit and Fledge both relaxed slightly as they heard Groose practically gulping down air. The bigger male was still pale in the face, but he looked much better than he had several minutes ago. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he took in more air.

Pipit turned towards the demon and held his ground. "We need to speak with Demon Lord Ghirahim. It's extremely urgent."

Ghirahim chuckled. It would seem as though the elves weren't even aware that he was the very demon that they were looking for. But that was no skin off of his bones. Perhaps he could toy around with them a little bit more. He rarely had such entertaining guests at his castle. Well, with the exception of one.

"Why do you need to see the Demon Lord? He is an extremely busy demon and doesn't appreciate little elves who don't know their place," Ghirahim mocked.

Pipit's face grew red in rage and he clenched his fists. The demon was toying around with them and it made him blind with anger. But he had to control himself. Link was still lying back in the forest waiting for them to save him. When Pipit remembered that, much of his anger left him.

"We need his help to revive our friend Link. I'm sure if you tell him about Link that he'll help up," Pipit said, his voice laced with desperation.

Ghirahim froze when he heard Link's name. The child was in danger? He felt his hands clench at the thought. Link was…a special elf. He was the protector of the forest creatures and with that title, he often needed to interact with the Faron, Zelda, and himself.

The first meeting between the child and himself left much to be desired. They had both ended up covered in blood and bruises. That meeting led to many more, and the two soon grew to become friends. Link was an adorable elf with an innocent outlook on the world. He was also the focus of Ghirahim's interest. The demon was interested in the elf's quirks, even the more annoying ones.

"Very well. I shall come along momentarily," Ghirahim stated before turned back towards the castle.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? We need the Demon Lord, not _you_," Pipit growled.

Ghirahim kept walking but he threw a glance over his shoulder. "Perhaps you should improve that tone of your if you wish for my help. After all, that is not the correct way to talk to a Demon Lord," Ghirahim mocked before walking away.

He didn't bother to look over his shoulder to see the look of shock on the elves face. He was already well aware of their shock, since their emotions were flowing off of them like a faucet. And he thought elves were supposed to be smart.

* * *

Ghirahim gazed down at Link with a blank expression. The child looked peaceful, almost to the point where it disgusted the demon. It wasn't at that point, but it was pretty close. How can anyone look so innocent in their sleep? The child had to be doing it on purpose.

Turning to the other elves surrounding him, Ghirahim picked out the ones that came to his castle. "And how exactly did he come to be in this condition?" the demon asked with an eyebrow raised.

Pipit sighed and bowed his head in shame. "He had received a Deku Fruit from an old witch that was poison."

"And you all didn't think to stop him before he bit into it?" Ghirahim snapped.

The elves flinched back at the tone and looked at each other in shame. All of them shook their heads slowly and Ghirahim threw his hands into the air. For elves, they sure lacked the intelligence that the child had. Although, even the child was starting to show signs of stupidity. And he thought that forest elves were supposed to be intelligent.

Turning back towards Link, Ghirahim narrowed his eyes. He had heard the myth several times, so it was not lost on him. He knew of true love's kiss, not that he believed in all of that. Love magic was the Goddess's department, not his. A sophisticated demon such as himself preferred to dabble in more worthy magic that that.

Ghirahim guessed that it was worth a shot. But not because he believed in that 'true love's kiss' myth. No, he wanted the honor of knowing that he took the child's first kiss. To hold part of the child's innocence was extremely tempting. And who was Ghirahim to resist such a enticing temptation? If the child didn't wake up, it would be disappointing. The world wouldn't end, but it would be disappointing. Not to mention boring.

Leaning down, Ghirahim pressed his lips to Link's. It wasn't the soft kiss that any of the elves were expecting it to be. There weren't fairies or hearts flying around the two males. Fireworks didn't go off, nor did doves fly over head. Instead, the kiss was rough, passionate, and borderline dirty. Everyone around Ghirahim gasped in horror and disgust before moving towards the demon.

They stopped dead when they heard a soft moan. It wasn't Ghirahim's though, they knew that much. The demon didn't moan, and he especially didn't whimper. He did have some dignity. Plus, the moan was too innocent to be the Demon Lord's.

The moan was from Link.

Link felt his body start to tingle. There were hungry lips moving against his, taking his breath away. He cracked his eyes open before they widened wide. He was staring straight into Ghirahim's black eyes. They were shining in amusement and lust. And as much as that should have disgusted and scared him, instead he just felt a pit of desire sit in his stomach.

Ghirahim growled when he heard Link let out another moan and he moved to deepen the kiss. He slipped his long tongue into the child's mouth, exploring the expanse of Link's mouth. He was a Demon Lord, and as such, he had to fully perform any task that was set in front of him.

Link's hands went up and wrapped themselves in Ghirahim's hair, pulling the demon in closer. Any other time, the demon would be absolutely livid about his hair being pulled and messed up. But any other time didn't have such an attractive child writhing under him while kissing him back.

Nope, he could find himself to be outraged right now.


	16. Rejection

**A/N: I just torture Ghirahim way too much. But it's so fun! XD**

**Warning: AU**

**Theme: Rejection**

* * *

"I don't believe that I heard right. Did you just reject me? _Me_, the rumored Demon Lord of this run down town?" Ghirahim snapped in annoyance.

Link just blinked at Ghirahim, unimpressed by the tantrum that the man was having. He sighed and nodded his head. Honestly, the man was way too extravagant and flamboyant for his tastes. Not to mention, he had a terrible temper and a strange interest in young blonde boys. Or perhaps he was the only victim so far. But the fascination was still on the creepy side.

Ghirahim scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. Who did this child think he was? He had never been rejected of anything in his life. There were times when people had tried to say no, but they often knew better and quickly changed their minds before they were beaten to a pulp. Not that changing their minds saved their behinds.

But a child, a _child_, dared to say no to him. And the worst part, he didn't even appear to look regretful or sorry. In fact, he seemed almost smug about the entire situation. Oh no, that would not do at all. He needed to teach the child his place, and that place was under his control.

Grabbing onto Link's collar, Ghirahim pulled the child close until their breaths were mingling. "Now you listen closely child. Nobody dares to reject me and then mock me for it," Ghirahim growled out.

Link just chuckled at the other man's tantrum and shook himself loose. Rolling his eyes at how over-dramatic the man was, Link dusted off his clothes before looking Ghirahim straight in the eyes. The man was quickly becoming red in the face, more than likely due to anger. He turned his back to Ghirahim and began walking back to his home. He heard the Demon Lord shouting at him, demanding that he stop where he was. Link paid him no mind and continued walking into town. He didn't have time for vain men.

Ghirahim growled in outrage before he clenched his fists. How dare that child walk away from him? Oh, the child would pay. He would pay dearly for rejecting him and making him look like a complete joker. Perhaps he could take his hostage and torture him. Hmm, that sounded promising.


	17. Under the Rain

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated (a week I believe). I really do fail at updating. XD**

**Theme: Under the Rain**

* * *

Link flinched when he felt something cold drop on his neck from up above. He slapped his hand back to catch whatever fell on him but felt nothing. Instead, his fingertips came back slightly wet. Looking down at his wet fingers, the hero brought his hand up to his nose. He sniffed at the liquid, but his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't smell anything.

Against his better judgment, Link licked the liquid on his fingers. His eyebrows when he recognized the taste. It was just water. The hero wiped his fingers on his tunic while looking around curiously. There was nobody nearby to flick any water onto him. In fact, he wasn't even near any water.

Seconds later, another drop of water hit him on the back of the neck. It was soon followed by another and another, until he was surrounded by falling drops of water. Link's mouth fell open in shock before turning his head upwards. He immediately shut his eyes as water fell on his face. The hero snapped his head back down, wiping his face with his tunic sleeve.

Link blinked the water out of his eyes before cautiously looking towards the sky again. Water was still falling from the grey clouds. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had never seen water fall from the sky before. In fact, he never knew it was even possible.

In Skyloft, it was sunny everyday. Occasionally, there were small twisters near the floating island, but that was it. He had never run into anything like what he was experiencing at the moment.

The hero stuck out his hand and watched as his hand became damp by the rain. A silly smile came to Link's face before he moved his arms out. He wasn't sure what was coming over him, but something inside of him wanted to be let out. Laughing to himself, Link started to turn in circles in the rain. He wasn't sure what prompted the feeling, but he felt as though he was a little kid again.

Unknown to the hero, a certain demon was watching his every move. Curious eyes moved with the hero's movements. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at the child's antics. Something was peculiar about the child. When he had sensed the child in the forest, he had expected to see the hero running through the forest looking for something. Instead, he had been greeted by the hero spinning around like he thought he was a Ampilus.

"So peculiar," Ghirahim muttered to himself.

The Demon Lord couldn't figure out the fascination that Link seemed to have with the rain. It wasn't as though it were a strange occurrence for rain to fall on the Surface. In fact, it happened much more than he would have liked. He frowned when a drop of rain fell right on his nose. Wiping it off, Ghirahim started scowling.

He really hated the rain. He despised getting wet in his clothes. Rain made his hair clump up in thick strands and it soaked through his clothes in an unappealing way. Now, he had nothing against water in general. He just hated the rain.

But it looked as though the child didn't particularly care about getting wet. He was still spinning around in the open field with his arms spread out wide. The look of happiness and joy caught Ghirahim off guard and he could help but continue to watch the child. He had never seem the hero look so…happy. The child always looked angry and serious. But at the moment, he looked like a regular child.

Ghirahim looked around and noticed that there weren't any monsters nearby. It wouldn't hurt for him to watch the Skychild for a little bit longer.

* * *

**A/N: Ghirahim is such a creeper. XD**


	18. Trouble Lurking

**A/N: Well, this theme will either turn out bad for Link or…well, really bad for Link. **

**Warning : implied sexual themes **

**Theme: Trouble Lurking**

* * *

Someone was watching him. In fact, they had been watching him ever since he had entered the Ancient Cistern. There was only one person who would take to time to actually follow him through the enter maze of the Ancient Cistern. Although he should correct himself, since it wasn't a person following him. It was a demon.

And so, when he opened the chest which held a whip, he wasn't really surprised when Ghirahim decided to show himself.

"Well well, Skychild. It looks a though you've found yourself quite a useful…item," Ghirahim purred out from up above.

Link narrowed his eyes before he shot a glare at Ghirahim. He noticed something different about the demon's tone and it didn't sit well with him. His voice sounded…deeper and richer. And it made his stomach tighten in response. Tightening his grip around his whip, Link tested his new item. He lashed out to the space in front of him and watched in mild awe as the whip started glowing electric blue and sparks started flying. It also extended to a much farther distance than he thought it would.

A look of awe came onto Link's face as he continued to experiment with his new item. He wasn't quite sure if it would work as a weapon, but it was still interesting nonetheless. His eyes locked on something and he moved his head over to inspect whatever caught his attention. His eyebrows looked at the weird contraption that looked like a screw of sorts. He knew that it opened something that would help him out of the statue. But he wasn't sure how to use it.

When that thought came into his head, Link sensed his sword start to pulse. The hero watched with curious eyes as Fi came out in front of him. "Master, I sense that the item that you have just acquired is the key to your escape."

Link raised an eyebrow as Fi went back into the sword. _"She's usually more specific than that."_

While Link was contemplating the advice he was just given, he never noticed the look of annoyance coming over Ghirahim's face. The demon was scowling at the hero, miffed at the fact that Link was clearly not paying him any attention. He was about to jump down in front of the Skychild and give him a piece of his mind when he stopped. A brilliant idea just entered his mind and he instantly looked at the whip.

A sudden movement behind Link caused the hero to jump and accidentally drop the whip. He watched with wide eyes as Ghirahim grabbed the whip from the floor and twirled it around with his fingers. With a large smirk, the demon snapped the whip right near Link's feet. The hero jumped back in shock and watched Ghirahim with cautious eyes.

"I never thought that the Goddess would set aside a item like this for the hero," Ghirahim said, his smirk growing even bigger.

Link looked at the Demon Lord in confusion. He was obviously confused about whatever Ghirahim was trying to say. He wasn't sure what a whip had to do with the fact that he was the hero. But Ghirahim obviously knew something that he didn't. But something told Link that he didn't want to know, if the look in the demon's face was any kind of hint.

Ghirahim took a step forward, watching with glee as the hero stepped back immediately. Not one to be avoided, the Demon Lord began to advance on the hero. And of course, Link did his best to avoid the demon at all costs. The two of them kept up the little chase for the next few minutes. But it soon came to an end when Link's back connected with the wall.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Link's eyes snapped down to the whip. He was suddenly fearful for whatever the Demon Lord was planning, and something told him that the whip would be involved. Ghirahim followed his gaze down and a smirk came to his face. Lifting the whip up so that it brushed against the hero's cheek, the Demon Lord leaned forward. Locking eyes with Link, Ghirahim let his tongue glide out of his mouth and trail down the hero's cheek.

"If you wanted me to use the whip, all you had to do was ask, Skychild," Ghirahim teased.

Link flushed before he started struggling. He shook his head quickly, trying to get the demon to think differently. But the gleam in the demon's eyes told him otherwise. Link watched with horror as Ghirahim stepped away from him and snapped the whip on the ground with a smirk on his face.

Ghirahim licked his lips before snapping the whip around Link's wrists. The hero grunted as he was dragged towards Ghirahim unwillingly. The Demon Lord looked down at the hero's body with excitement. Of course, he had used his magic to block the electric effects of the whip, since he wasn't interested in hurting the Skychild. At least, not yet. That would come later.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to stop here or this chapter will probably get dirty quite fast. And while I'm sure some (or many) of you would be happy with that, I'd like to try and keep this story rated T (try being the operative word, of course). **


	19. Give Up

**A/N: Ah…tumblr is starting to influence my stories over here (get back smutty ideas, GET BACK!). So, if Demise starts to show up more in these oneshots/stories, you know what to blame. **

**And I have an announcement for all of you guys that are following this story (and/or any of my other stories). I'm currently thinking about leaving for good (thinking, I'm not sure yet). There's more info in my profile. **

**And speaking of Demise, guess who's showing up this chapter? :D (I think I'm the only one smiling because of that. No wait, I see someone else smiling with me). **

**Theme: Give Up**

* * *

The sound of swords clashing with each other traveled through the empty land, only to later be drowned out by the roar of thunder. Link jumped back as lighting struck down between him and Demise. The demon did the same thing, his eyes locked right on the hero.

Both males didn't move, waiting for the other to do something first. Lighting was still striking down at the land around them, bringing light to the area. Link swallowed as he continued to stare at Demise with trepidation. The demon was glaring at him with pure hatred. It brought shivers down the hero's spine.

Then, Demise moved.

Demise lifted his large sword towards the sky and seconds later, lighting struck the sword directly. But instead of electrocuting the demon like Link was expecting to happen, there appeared to be an energy field around the sword now. It shined with the same brightness as the lighting and seemed to be giving off electric sparks. Link watched with horror as Demise lifted his sword up into the air.

The demon locked eyes with the hero before he smirked. Bringing down his sword, Demise sent out a disk of what appeared to be lighting. Link's eyes widened in shock before he jumped out of the way of the disk. Out of the corner of his eyes, the hero noticed Demise lifting his sword up to the sky again, causing lighting to strike down on it. Scowling slightly, Link jumped back a few feet and focused his attention on talking to Fi.

"_Fi, am I able to use the Skyward Strike here?" _Link asked mentally.

"_Based on the magic surrounding this land, I would say that there is a zero percent chance that the Skyward Strike will work here," _Fi said.

Link huffed in annoyance. How was he supposed to defeat the most powerful demon known to live if he couldn't use his Skyward Strike-

"_However, I do sense that performing the same tactic as Demise will produce a similar effect that is created by the Skyward Strike," _Fi finished.

Link stared at Fi in shock before he smiled in relief. Nodding his head in understanding, the hero watched as Fi transported herself back inside of the Master Sword. Narrowing his eyes, Link lifted his sword up to the sky and bared his ground as lighting charged down towards his sword. His eyes widened as he saw his sword glowing an electric blue shade.

Snapping his head towards Demise, Link glared at the demon before slashing his sword at him. A blue disk flew out of his sword towards Demise and he mentally cheered when the electric energy struck the demon right in the chest.

Demise hissed loudly before his muscles seized up. He could feel the electricity in his body, shocking all of his nerves. He found that he couldn't move his body at all. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and watched at the hero took that time to charge at him. His eyes widened slightly at the daring move before his body was being slashed down by the second.

Link felt his muscles screaming at him, but he continued to swing his sword and slash at Demise's body. He wasn't sure when the demon would gain back movement in his body, so he had to take any opening that he could. Growling lowly, Link spun quickly and slashed at Demise's stomach, sending the demon down to his feet.

Seeing his chance to finally end the battle, Link jumped into the air and brought his sword in the air to land the finishing blow. He felt the tell-tale signs of lighting hitting his blade. Yelling loudly, Link aimed his sword down right at Demise's heart. However, the demon moved out of the way before he could land his attack.

Link's eyes grew wide before he landed on the ground, his sword sheathed tightly into the ground. Cursing mentally, Link began to desperately pull at his sword. However, it wouldn't budge at all. It was stuck in the ground. The hero froze when he heard Demise come up behind him. Looking over his shoulder in dread, Link swallowed his fear as Demise glared down at him.

"No, it is time for the Goddess's hero to finally suffer at my hands!" Demise shouted before bringing his sword up.

"_NO!"_

Both Link and Demise froze when they heard a shout. Their eyes were drawn to Demise's sword, which was pulsating and glowing bright red. All of a sudden, something shot out of the sword and materialized in front of Demise. As the shape became more apparent, Link stumbled back somewhat. Ghirahim had transported himself out of the sword.

"Master, may I suggest an alternative on how to deal with the Skychild?" Ghirahim asked, kneeling on the ground in front of his master.

Demise looked down at the Demon Lord before he tilted his head up. His eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "You may."

Nodding his head, Ghirahim stood up and wrapped a hand around Link's wrists before bringing him close to his body. "I believe that the hero would prove to be…useful to us if we were to keep him instead of kill him."

"_WHAT?"_ Link screamed mentally. His eyes were wide in horror and he looked over to Demise, silently hoping that the demon would not agree with the Demon Lord.

But instead, Demise hummed in understanding. "And why would the hero of the Goddess be useful to me? For all that I know, he would betray me in an instant."

Ghirahim gave his master a smirk. "In normal circumstances, that is true, Master. But, the Skychild is special. Unlike the original hero that accompanied the Goddess, this hero is much more…submissive."

Demise gave his own smirk and looked down at the hero in curiosity. "Is that so?"

"Yes Master. Shall I demonstrate?" Ghirahim asked.

Demise nodded his head once before stepping towards the hero. Link shivered as he felt both demons close in on him. He moved away from their touches as best as he could with his arms behind his back, but that only seemed to encourage them more. There were nimble fingers grazing the skin of his neck, causing shivers to go down his spine. When he felt Demise's hand on his face, Link unconsciously closed his eyes and moved his head away. A dark chuckle reached his ears.

"I can see that you're right. Perhaps he would be…useful to us," Demise stated.

Ghirahim bowed, making sure to keep a tight grip around the hero's wrists. "Thank you Master. But I believe that we need to give the Skychild a choice first," the Demon Lord suggested.

"Very well. Chosen hero, you have two choices. You can either come willingly with us and acknowledge that we are your Masters, or I can kill you where you stand. Which will it be?" Demise asked.

Link's eyes widened and he looked around quickly to assess his options. His sword was several feet away from him and he would have to fight his way through Ghirahim and possibly Demise in order to get back to it. He wouldn't last a minute. But if he went with Demise and Ghirahim, there was a chance that he would never see his friends ever again. The entire reason that he went on the quest in the first place would be gone.

Ghirahim watched as the hero struggled over the choice and he decided to spice up the deal. "I think that the hero needs some encouragement, Master. What if we promise not to touch his little home in the sky?"

Demise stared at Ghirahim before nodding his head. "Very well. We will not hurt any of your friends living in that useless rock in the sky."

Link felt a sense of relief go through his body. He would admit that he felt a little bit better knowing that his friends would be safe, at least for the time being. But there were still a few people that he was worried about on the Surface.

"What about Zelda, Impa, and Groose?" Link said softly.

"Hmm? Oh, those little friends that were at the temple. What do you think that we should do to them Master?" Ghirahim asked.

Demise narrowed his eyes. "Any opposition that I face will be immediately taken down. Provided that they do not fight against me, I will not kill them."

"But that Goddess reincarnate is a different matter," Ghirahim stated right after.

Link snapped his head to Ghirahim in hurt. "But-"

"The Goddess has been a thorn in my side for centuries. She must die," Demise said with conviction.

Link opened his mouth, ready to say something when he felt something slip into his mouth. The hero's eyes widened when he recognized the appendage as Ghirahim's tongue. A blush immediately came to his face as he felt their tongues graze against each other. The demon's tongue felt wet and pliable in his mouth. It explored every part of his mouth, leaving no place untouched. Link tried to break out of the Demon Lord's grip in some way. However, Ghirahim's grip around his wrists was too strong.

After a while, the hero felt his knees buckle and he almost fell to the ground. However, Ghirahim caught him just in time. Link whimpered around the demon's tongue, trying desperately not to respond to the touches at all. However, his body wasn't listening to him and he felt warmth start to fill his entire body.

Ghirahim removed his tongue seconds later and rested his chin on the hero's shoulder. "So, have you made your choice?"

Link trembled in Ghirahim's grasp before he let out a soft sob. He couldn't believe how helpless he felt at the moment. It was as if he was back at his first days on his journey. He slowly nodded his head and kept his head bowed as best as he could. He flinched when he felt Ghirahim's fingers curling around in his hair before his head was forced back harshly.

"I don't believe that my Master heard you clearly enough," Ghirahim said mockingly.

Link trembled even harder and more tears fell down his face. "…yes…"

Demise smirked down at the hero before he handed his sword over to Ghirahim. "Let's go Ghirahim. We have work to do."

"Yes Master," Ghirahim said with a smile.

Ghirahim hauled the sword over his shoulder and began to walk with his master when he stopped. "Come Skychild, that means you too."

Link looked down at his hands before he slowly stood up. He looked over to where his sword was only to find that it wasn't there anymore. His eyes grew wide before he snapped his head in the two demons' direction. In Ghirahim's other hand was the Master Sword. How had he gotten it without his knowledge? The Demon Lord had been next to him the entire time.

All feelings of hope washed away in an instant. His only way to escape had been taken away from him. The items in his bag were utterly useless against the two demons in front of him. Link slumped before he began to slowly follow behind Ghirahim and Demise.

* * *

**A/N: Tumblr really has messed with my mind. This one makes no sense to me once so ever.**


	20. Annoyance

**A/N: Well, concerning whether or not I'll be leaving the site, I decided that I'll leave after I finish my other story, Project Skyward. However, I will be reuploading (and continuing) this story on my other fanfiction account. But I will tell you guys when that time comes. **

**Theme: Annoyance**

* * *

Ghirahim felt his eye twitch in annoyance as silence floated around the Fire Sanctuary. He had just given spectacular speech, fully expecting the hero to respond in anger or fear. After all, who wouldn't respond to such a noteworthy speech like that? But instead, he was just met with silence and a raised eyebrow.

"What, nothing to say Skychild? Remlit got your tongue?" Ghirahim mocked, silently hoping for a response.

But instead, Link just stared at him with a frown. Not a sound was uttered. Not even a cough or a sneeze.

Growling in annoyance, Ghirahim practically stomped towards Link before he was hovering right over him. "I believe that I asked you a question, Skychild," the Demon Lord snapped.

As of late, Ghirahim had started to grow annoyed with the hero's constant silence. While the child's expressions were amusing to watch, he wanted something more. He often wondered what the child's voice sounded like when laced with anger. Ghirahim craved to hear the screams that would bubble out of that innocent mouth. He wished to know just how loud Link could actually become.

That last thought led to more unsavory subjects that shall not be named at the moment.

Link just looked up at Ghirahim, his eyebrow still raised. Honestly, he was surprised that the Demon Lord hadn't snapped earlier. Just from first appearances, he could tell that Ghirahim was prideful and arrogant. He got off on his opponent's reaction. And so, Link made it his job not to respond to the demon's advances at all. Oh, there were times when he was tempted to talk and remark, but he held out.

It wasn't that Link was a mute. No, he just didn't see the need to talk. Why talk when his expressions and actions displayed enough to others? Sometimes, less was more. Well, that and Link liked messing around with Ghirahim's head. The demon needed to be knocked down a couple of pegs and what better way than to not respond to him verbally? It obviously hurt his pride.

Link watched as the anger in Ghirahim's eyes grew. A soft gasp left his mouth as the demon grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him vigorously. "Talk already! _Talk_, you damn Skychild!" Ghirahim shouted.

A laugh almost left Link's mouth, but he was able to keep it inside. He would rather not incur the demon's wrath, no matter how funny Ghirahim's tantrum was. Of course, it was hard to do when the demon was looking at him like a child that hadn't gotten the toy he wanted. An image of Ghirahim as a child crossing his arms and pouting appeared in Link's mind and he couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth.

Ghirahim growled as he heard the laugh that Link let out. How dare the child laugh at him? He was not some jester that told jokes for the child's amusement. But for some reason, he was more caught up on the fact that he still couldn't get the child to speak. He just wanted to hear a word from the child, a _word. _

Huffing in anger, Ghirahim pushed Link away from him. "Fine, if you aren't ready to talk, then let's fight. Maybe then I can get you to scream for mercy," Ghirahim snarled.

Link just rolled his eyes but unsheathed his sword. Taking in a deep breath, Link let a smirk come across his face. "I'd like to see you try," the hero muttered.

Ghirahim's eyes grew wide as he heard the child speak, but he didn't have time to think on that. Link was already charging towards him with his sword and Ghirahim was barely able to dodge the attack. He reappeared behind Link and let a smirk of his own come to his face.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, my update time is decreasing so much. I'm so sorry guys! I keep forgetting when I update this story, so I don't realize just how long I keep you guys waiting until I actually start writing. **


	21. Tears

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites/story alert. :D**

**Theme: Tears **

**Warning: AU**

* * *

Link watched as his friends danced across the dance floor. He felt a tightening sensation in his chest as he saw the happy expressions on his friends' faces. Tears were starting to collect in his eyes and Link ducked his head down so that nobody would see him about to cry.

It was the night of the Skyloftian Ball-although it was more of a dance than a formal ball-and Link didn't have a date. Well, he actually did have a date; his date just wasn't there yet. His boyfriend Ghirahim had basically forced Link to accept his proposal to go to the dance with him. Link hadn't wanted to go since dances were boring and tedious to him. Most of the time, either Ghirahim or himself would be flirted with until the other got so jealous with anger that they took out their anger on everyone-basically, Ghirahim.

But for some reason, Ghirahim adored them.

"_Oh, watching people dance and stare at each other is absolutely disgusting. What I love is looking at all the clothing. For some reason, people in Skyloft seem to gain a sense of fashion for one night whenever a dance is involved,"_ Ghirahim had said a few nights ago.

Link felt the edges of his mouth twitch and he let a bitter laugh leave his lips. He couldn't believe that he was sitting in the corner of a ballroom mourning the fact that Ghirahim stood him up. Bringing a hand up to his face, Link wiped away any tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Link blinked several times and lifted his head back up. His eyes immediately locked on Zelda, who was dancing with Groose. The two of them looked extremely happy, which did lift Link's mood a little bit. He knew that Zelda had been upset when she found out that he had a boyfriend, so seeing her smiling again was a relief. Not to mention, that would mean that Link would no longer have to listen to Groose's drunken complaints about how he broke Zelda's heart and such.

A sigh left Link's mouth and he rested his head on the table next to him. He knew that he should have just left by then, but there was still some part of him that wanted to believe that Ghirahim didn't just stand him up. Maybe Ghirahim was just running extremely late. Demise was overprotective of his son and sometimes wouldn't even let him out of the house.

"Are you Skyloftians known for being so anti-social at a dance?"

Link snapped his head up and jumped out of his seat. His eyes were blown wide and he unfortunately couldn't stop one of the tears that had been in the corner of his eye from falling. Link quickly slapped his hand up to his face to stop the tear, but Ghirahim had already seen it by then.

Ghirahim froze when he saw the tear and he looked at link in mild worry. "Skychild?"

Link shook his head and wiped his eye. "I'm fine. I…just have something in my eye."

"You thought I wouldn't come," Ghirahim stated.

Link shook his head quickly, walking towards Ghirahim quickly. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pecked his lips gently. "I'm fine. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"But you thought I wouldn't come," Ghirahim repeated softly.

Link bowed his head and slowly nodded his head. "Well, the dance did start two hours ago. And you never really showed an interest in dances besides the fact that you stalked the stores looking at clothing," Link confessed softly.

Ghirahim sighed and took Link's face in his hands. "I will admit that public events like this are...not my thing. But I've noticed that you've wanted to go out somewhere for a while and there just happened to be a dance."

Link's eyes brightened at the confession and he smiled at Ghirahim. "You really did that just for me?"

Ghirahim just brought his hand under Link's chin and lifted his head up so that they were looking right into each other's eyes. He nodded his head slightly before drawing closer to the younger male. Link held his breath and his eyes fell shut instinctively as Ghirahim drew closer to his face. He trembled when he felt his boyfriend's breath against his lips. But when he didn't feel anything else, Link opened his eyes.

Striking blue eyes locked with gleaming chocolate. "Ghirahim…," Link trailed off, unable to say anything else.

That statement seemed to snap something between them. Neither male said anything else as they closed the gap in-between them. Ghirahim molded his lips to Link's, claiming every inch of the younger male's lips that he could. Link gasped before he relaxed into the kiss. His arms moved up until they wrapped around Ghirahim's neck, pulling him down deeper into the kiss. Ghirahim growled deep in his throat before picking Link up by his waist.

Link yelped as he was picked up and he looked down at Ghirahim in shock. "What are you doing?"

"If we continue, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to control myself," Ghirahim stated.

Link blushed at the implication and nodded his head. Gazing around the room, Link noticed that nobody was paying them any mind. He moved his attention back to Ghirahim, who was watching him closely. Smiling slightly, Link bent down and kissed his boyfriend softly.


	22. Vacation

**A/N: Well, since it's summertime where I am and Link is in dire need of a vacation, here we go. :D**

**Theme: Vacation**

**Warning: AU, mild language**

* * *

Link sighed as he stretched out on the beach. His muscles immediately relaxed against the blanket that he was resting on and he silently prayed that he didn't have to get up anytime soon, because he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to anyway. And as the warm air settled over his body, Link let out another deep breath and shut his eyes. He hated to admit it, but Zelda was actually right about needing a vacation.

Zelda, his coworker and childhood friend, was main reason that he was on the beach in the first place. According to her, he had been working way too many hours in the office to be healthy. And sure, he had been working around forty hours every week for the past month or so, but he had to do so in order to pay the bills. And sure, he may have missed on some much needed sleep and skipped a few meals, but he needed the overtime. But some people's books, that was unhealthy and unheard of.

And so, Zelda practically forced him to take two weeks of vacation time to just relax. She also took away his cell phone and his laptop just so that he wouldn't be tempted to work.

But that was alright with him. If the rest of his vacation could be spent just lounging on the beach without having to worry about money expenses, then he would willingly relax and enjoy his vacation.

Link smiled and basked in the sunlight. Although he had an umbrella to block most of the sun, he could still feel the intensity of the sun in the shade. It's been a while since he had been in such intense, deliciousness heat, but he sure wasn't complaining. And combined with the soothing sound of the waves, Link found himself starting to doze off.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Well look who I finally found. For a child with blonde hair, you were surprisingly hard to locate on this abysmal beach."

A sigh left Link and he opened his eyes. Standing right at his feet was Ghirahim, one of his coworkers at his job. He also happened to be his boyfriend. Zelda had basically told the older male that if he went on vacation with Link, she would pay him for his entire time off. And of course, Ghirahim agreed wholeheartedly, although Link had a feeling that Ghirahim had agreed just so that he could get into his pants. It had been a while since they had had some alone time.

"What do you want Ghirahim?" Link asked in slight irritation.

"I'm bored," Ghirahim said simply.

Link groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had hoped that he would at least get some sort of relaxation on his vacation, but it appeared as though that wasn't happening. Instead, it looked as though he would have to entertain his boyfriend, a feat that wasn't easy to do. Link lifted himself up using his elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you want me to do about that?" Link asked while looking at Ghirahim with an annoyed gaze.

A smirk came across Ghirahim's face and warning flags started appearing in Link's mind. He saw the older male start to advance towards him and before he could stop himself, Link swung his leg out and tripped Ghirahim. Of course though, he soon regretted that decision when Ghirahim fell down on top of him. A grunt left Link's mouth and he huffed in annoyance.

Link placed both of his hands on Ghirahim's shoulders and started pushing him away. "Can you get off of me?! You're not exactly _light_!" Link exclaimed.

Ghirahim muttered into Link's chest before moving up his body slowly. A few seconds later, the two males were looking right at each other. Link gulped at the intense gaze Ghirahim was fixating on him. His breath started to pick up as the older male continued to stare at him. He could also feel his face heating up.

"What's wrong Link?" Ghirahim whispered, a twinkle entering his eyes.

Link opened his mouth to respond, but found his answer swiftly cut off when Ghirahim's lips brushed against his. Link blushed brightly but shyly kissed the older male back. Ghirahim chuckled softly before moving his hand up to grab Link's blonde hair. The kiss quickly escalated and became much more heated than Link anticipated. His mouth parted slightly, which was all the motivation that Ghirahim needed to slip his tongue inside of Link's mouth.

A whimper left Link's mouth and he curled his arms around Ghirahim's neck, pulling him closer. Everything seemed to get warmer around them, and it wasn't due to the sun. the tips of his fingers combed through Ghirahim's hair. His eyes were clenched shut and he could feel his body shivering despite the heat.

"Hey! Get a room!" someone shouted from behind Link and Ghirahim.

Ghirahim broke the kiss and scowled at the person in question. The blush on Link's face grew brighter and he covered his face with his hands to try and ease some of his embarrassment. Oh, this was why he didn't want Ghirahim to come with him on his vacation. They always seemed to draw attention to themselves.

"Mind your damn business!" Ghirahim snapped before wrapping an arm around Link.

Link let himself be pulled towards Ghirahim's chest. The warmth of the older male's skin comforted him somewhat, but he was still extremely embarrassed. He vaguely heard Ghirahim arguing with the person that had shouted at them earlier, but most of his attention was focused on the fact that he was leaning against Ghirahim's chest. He heard the argument grow heated fairly quickly.

After a few more minutes, Ghirahim finally told the person to get lost and he let his arm fall from around Link's body. Link started to squirm slightly as he felt the older male's hand graze his back. The sun just happened to have been shining down right down on his back and he could feel the sun heating his skin. Now he remembered why he didn't stay out in the sun that much. A hiss left his mouth as a sharp pulling sensation went through his body. He moved again and another hiss left his mouth.

"Link?" Ghirahim asked softly.

Link just leaned against Ghirahim's chest and grabbed onto the older male's hand. He brought Ghirahim's hand towards his back. Cool fingertips touched his overheated skin and Link whined deep in his throat. Ghirahim sighed before standing up slowly. He then crouched down and picked Link up with little difficulty, making sure that he didn't touch Link's back.

"Why must you wait until the last minute before you tell me that something is wrong? You are too stubborn, Skychild," Ghirahim stated in annoyance.

Link ducked his head. Ghirahim only called him 'Skychild' when he was annoyed, angry, or amused. And at the moment, the older male didn't really seem very amused. And thankfully, he wasn't angry as well. Link smiled slightly and curled his arms around Ghirahim's neck before resting his head on his chest.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for updating so late. I hadn't planned on that happening, but I will be putting a few more chapters up in the next week or two. **


	23. Family

**Theme: Family**

**Warning: post-Skyward Sword (and Ghirahim's not dead/gone)**

* * *

Link watched from the corner of the room as his friends and classmates from the Knight's Academy talked to their families. His heart clenched as he saw the happy expressions of all the people in the room. They laughed and hugged with their families. It was always something that Link was quite jealous of, since he never really had a family. Even his earliest memories were void of any type of immediate family members. The Professors of the Knight Academy had been, and always would be, his family.

Tears were starting to fill his eyes anyway and Link had to shut his eyes before any of them fell. He didn't to draw attention to himself or bring down the happy mood of the room. It wasn't his place to ruin everybody's good time.

This kind of thing happened very often and not just during the family visiting days at the Academy. It also happened in the marketplace, out in the town center, and even while he was in his bedroom thinking. And every time that he saw a family or something equivalent to that, his heart twisted in sadness and jealously. And so, he normally sat in the corner and watched everyone interact. And whether he was doing it because he loved making himself miserable or because he wanted to see how a regular family acts, he wasn't sure.

But he had to admit, seeing his friends smile for the first time in what seemed like forever was great. Both Zelda and Groose had been affected pretty badly when Impa disappeared- he didn't want to say that she died because it seemed like that wouldn't do her justice- and it really hurt to watch both of his friends walk around as though their entire world had ended. And what was worse was that he couldn't do anything to make them feel better.

The sound of women giggling instantly brought a slight flush to Link's cheeks. He knew what was about to happen, but he never could get used to it. And every time that it happened, he just got embarrassed. He saw a group of women standing a few feet away and he looked at them curiously. He instantly spotted Pipit's mother, who was staring right at him. He ducked his head down to try and avoid any sort of attention, but that was kind of hard to do when Pipit's mother was involved.

"Oh Link, how are you today? You look so strong and rugged ever since you've come back with Zelda," Pipit's mother said a few feet away.

Link looked over to where his friend's mother was at and saw that she was waving at him. Smiling slightly, he waved back at the crowd of women and found himself blushing slightly as they giggled. The women all turned towards each other and started gossiping, giggling every few seconds. They occasionally looked over towards him before facing each other again. Link turned his attention back to his friends, but this time his head was ducked down in embarrassment.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you look with a blush on your face, _Master_?"

A loud gasp left Link's mouth before he looked around frantically. He didn't want to give away who had just shown up, so he made sure no one was paying any attention to him. When nobody was watching him anymore, Link slightly turned towards the shadow right behind him.

"Didn't I tell you not to come here?! What if Zelda or Groose see you?!" Link hissed at Ghirahim, who was strategically standing right in the shadows.

Ghirahim scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. Your little Goddess and her mate don't even know that I'm here, nor does anybody else."

Link sputtered before crossing his arms. "You know, for someone who claims to need me to be their master, you sure don't act like it. What's the point of being the master if you just disobey me?" Link asked in a huff.

"Oh believe me Skychild, I do need a master in order to survive. And what better master than the chosen hero of the Goddess? The perfect master to support and take care of me," Ghirahim said with an innocent smile.

"You mean a master that you can take advantage of," Link said simply.

Ghirahim stepped out of the shadows for a few seconds and placed a finger underneath Link's chin, lifting his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. He was gazing at Link seriously, which caught the hero off guard. The demon was rarely serious nowadays, preferring to be a sarcastic tease. Link looked as though he was going to protest over something, but Ghirahim placed a finger on the hero's lips so that no words were uttered. The Demon Lord bent down slightly until his lips were brushing against Link's ear.

"Let me take you somewhere. You're not doing anybody a favor by being here and it's just hurting you," Ghirahim whispered softly.

Link's breath hitched and he couldn't do anything other than nod his head. Ghirahim smirked slightly before standing up at full height. Link took the time to get one last glance at all the families before turning his attention back to Ghirahim. Nodding his head, the hero signaled the Demon Lord that he was ready to depart. Ghirahim lifted his hand snapped his fingers, teleporting them out of the Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not the first time I kind of get distracted from the theme. XD**

**Although what I wrote kind of makes me wonder. Who's really the master in this situation: Link or Ghirahim? I'd say both of them. :D**


	24. Deep in Thought

**A/N: To my guest reviewers, I'm so sorry that I haven't been responding to you all. I'm not really used to getting anonymous reviews, so most of the time, they catch me by surprise. But I will try to respond to you all as best as I can. :D And if by some chance I don't, please know that I do read all of your reviews, even if don't comment on them. **

**Lady-Gagahim: Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D**

**Kitchan: I'm glad that you're enjoying them so much. I did actually feel bad for Link not having a family, so the idea of Ghirahim kind of being his knight in shining armor came to mind. And I apologize if some of your reviews haven't shown up until now. I rarely visit the site unless I'm updating, so I don't moderate reviews at all. They do show up and I do read them though.**** And thank you so much for your nice comments. **

**Rienne: I realize you reviewed the last two chapters, but I'm including you in here cause you deserve a response as well. Your guess is as good as mine when it comes to the fact why this story has less reviews than others on here. But I don't really mind just as long as people enjoying reading my story. I will admit, I see the appeal in placing Link and Ghirahim in every smutty situation imaginable, but I want at least one story that I can work on without the stress of writing the smut just right. Plus, I just love these oneshots/drabbles as they are. Sweet, innocent, and slightly suggestive. And I'm glad a lot of people enjoy that as well. **

**Theme: Deep in Thought**

**Warning: mentioning of blood and violence**

* * *

Link sighed as he stared into space. He had just gotten back from Eldin Volcano and the events that had happened there were still fresh in his mind. He knew that he probably should be getting to the next area so that he could catch up with Zelda, but something inside of him just couldn't find the motivation. Not to mention, he was still injured from his fight with Scaldera.

His entire body was littered with burns, cuts, and bruises, so he thought that he was guaranteed at least a day's worth of rest. Even though he would love to sleep for a month. Even just a week would be good.

Scratching the back of his neck- a habit that he had started to develop as of late-, Link though back on his time at Eldin. One particular memory of the woman who had saved Zelda from harm's way came to mind all of a sudden and Link scowled. Sure, he had been a bit delayed in getting to the end of the temple, but that didn't warrant the verbal lashing that he got. Did she not realize that he had to fight against a large burning ball of rock? Or that he had to constantly had to deal with Ghirahim? Without any sort of help once so ever except for his own skills and Fi's advice?

And where had she been during those battles anyway? How convenient that the one time he really needed help with a boss, the nameless woman showed up to sweep Zelda off her feet and take all the credit. Where was she at Skyview Temple? Where was when Zelda got swept off her Loftwing by a tornado?

Link huffed tiredly. He had no right to blame the woman. She _did _save Zelda after all, when he couldn't. And that was good.

A sharp throbbing pain started to make itself apparent in his chest and legs. Link hissed and decided to cease his thoughts where they were. No use pitying himself while he was in pain. That would only make his pain more abundant. And Professor Owlan had said what anything that made his pain worse would just slow down his recovery. So, Link decided to go ahead and catch up on some of the sleep he hadn't been able to get while he was on his journey. His eyes fell shut once his back hit the sheets and he could feel himself starting to doze off already.

* * *

Ghirahim growled low in his throat as he stared at the remains of Scaldera. The thing had been completely useless and a waste of his magic. He had had a feeling that the pathetic beast would lose to the chosen hero, but a small part of himself had entertained the notion of watching the hero burn. He had thought that the child was still weak, too weak to handle one of his own creations. He had stayed hidden in the shadows, nerves jumping in excitement. His mind had gave him several images of loud cries of pain leaving the child's mouth, begging him for mercy. But now, he had to wait until that dream came true.

Yes, it was annoying that the hero was still alive and would continue to interfere in his plans. But on the other hand, Ghirahim was quite happy with the situation. He wanted to be the one to destroy the child with his own hands. Just the thought of the child's blood flowing over his hands brought a smile to his face. That blood-red liquid dripping down the hero's tanned skin was to tantalizing to imagine.

Licking his lips, Ghirahim returned his attention back to the rubble at his feet. Knowing the Skychild and the Goddess' vessel, they were probably going towards the desert. And as he found out just a few days ago, deep within the desert was the Gate of Time. He had been searching for years for the gate and now, he had found it. It would offer the gateway to reviving his master.

Oh, so many possibilities of what could happen in the desert. Torturing the child, taking the Goddess' vessel into his possession, and killing the dog of the Goddess. Not to mention, he could possibly bring back his master.

Shivering at the thoughts, Ghirahim stepped back from Scaldera's remains. He lifted his hand and let his eyes move over the surrounding area to take in the detail. It wasn't like he was going to come back to the area anyway. Once he was satisfied, the Demon Lord snapped his fingers and disappeared from the temple.

* * *

**This one is really short. Shorter than the author's note, and that's kind of pathetic of me. T_T**


End file.
